


Family Curses

by Magical_Direction



Category: Merman - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Curses, Eventual Smut, Gay, High School, Humans, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Ocean, Secrets, Swimming, Tails, but the book will be good, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Direction/pseuds/Magical_Direction
Summary: Jayden was a typical teenager. He played sports, is popular and has lots of friends. He'd having the time of his life. But then comes his 16th birthday. It changes his entire life forever because now when he touches water he grows a tail. But thats not all hes starting to grow feelings for his best mate Conner.Summary isn't the best but i promise you guys this will be awesome!





	Family Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter guys! I really hope that you will enjoy my story and future chapters (and hopefully books) that will be created. I'll try to say something at the start of each chapter but i probably can't make any promises. 
> 
> Thats pretty much all for know. I hope you enjoy it!

**Jayden Pov**

"Oi! Jayden get up you lazy dick!" A voice said. I grumbled and pulled the blanket over my face. "Go away!" I whined. "No can do little bro." The voice said again. Suddenly the blankets were ripped off my body. I yelped and sat up glaring at my brother. "Seriously Luke!" I yelled. Luke smirked at me. "Sorry bro mum and dad asked me to come and get you." He replied. "Well congrats you got me." I say angrily. Luke smiled happily and walked towards the door. When he grabbed the handle he looked back at me. "By the way Happy Birthday Jayden." He says. I smile at him as he walks out.

 

I quickly had a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and of course did my hair. I looked in the mirror to make sure i looked good before slipping on my shoes, grabbing my bag and walking downstairs. 

 

"There he is!" My mothers says as i walk into the kitchen. "Ah there's the birthday boy, how'd you sleep?" My dad asks. "It would've been a lot better if my blankets weren't pulled off my body this morning." I say glaring at my brother. Luke just smirks at me. "Well it doesn't matter now we're gonna be late." He says getting up and grabbing his keys. "I haven't eaten yet." I say. "Well you should've gotten up earlier." He says still smirking. I roll my eyes and follow him out the door. "Bye mum bye dad." I say before closing the door.

**\----------#----------**

I quickly get out of the car when we reach the school. "You got training later?" Luke asks. "Yeah till 5" I reply. "Alright i'll pick you up then." He says. I nod and we go off to different directions to find our friends. We're both pretty popular but we have a completely different group of friends maybe because we're different ages. He's 17 while i'm about to turn 16 later on today.

 

"Hey Jayden!" A voice yells. I turn around and see my best mate Conner walking up to me. I smile and give him a quick hug when he reaches me. Happy birthday man." He says. "Thanks mate." I reply. He smiles. "You ready for practice tonight?" He asks. "Yeah i guess." I reply. "Don't worry coach will go easy on you cause its your birthday." Conner says. I smile. "I hope so." I say back. We then walked towards all our other friends Riley, Mitch, Parker and Jack. All girls watched as we walked down. They did that a lot they all thought they were gonna marry me but i won't because i'm waiting for the right person.

 

**\----------#----------**

The bell had just rang but i still had a little while before practice started so i decided to go to the school pool for a few minutes. I don't know why but i've always loved the water, Luke always says that i should live in it because of how much time i spend in it. I stripped down, got into my swimming trunks and dived in. I started doing multiple laps through the pool. I was onto at least my 5th lap when i noticed something. _When was the last time i took my head out from the water?_ I panicked and brought my head up and took in gasps of air. I was breathing heavily. _"What the hell?"_ I thought to myself. I then tried to calm my breathing down.

 

 _"_ _Jayden"_ A voice whispered.

 

I froze. Did i just hear....

 

 _"Jayden"_ The voice whispered again.

 

I turned around looking in every direction i could. Noone was there. I quickly pulled myself out of the water backing as far away as i could. Suddenly the door opened and Parker walked in. "Dude practice is about to start" He says. I just nod, grab my towel and follow Parker out of the room.

 

Parker and i walk into the locker rooms filled with all the other players on the team. I walk over to my locker and start getting ready. Conner walks over to me. "Where were you, you just disappeared?" He asks. "I went swimming" I reply. "Oh right i should've known that.

**\----------#----------**

Practice had ended sooner then i thought it would. Luke and i were just pulling up into our drive way. We both got out and walked inside. "Honey. Luke and Jayden are home." My Dad yells. Mum then walks out of the kitchen carrying a cake. "Wow mum you didn't have to do this." I say. "Of course i did. Its my babys birthday." Mum replies. I smile at her. "Thanks mum." I say. She smiles. "Its alright darling. Now how about we have some cake." She says. "I'm gonna have a shower first. I'm all sweaty from practice." I say before walking upstairs to the bathroom.

 

**3rd Person Pov**

Jayden walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off his clothes and walked towards to the shower.

 

_5:43pm_

 

Jayden walked into the shower his body becoming wet instantlty. He hissed slightly at the heat but he could handle. He had only been in there for a few seconds when something happened. He felt as if he couldn't stand anymore, his body wobbled for a few seconds before he fell down completely with a loud thump. He groaned at the contact with the ground. "What the hell?" He says. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't feel his legs. He started to panic. _'Why can't i feel my legs?!'_ He thought to himself. He turned his head around only to come face to face with a long blue tail where his legs should be. His eyes widened.

 

**Meanwhile in Lukes room**

Luke sat on his bed on his phone, waiting for his brother to finish showering so they could have some cake. He was messaging his friends when he heard a loud thump coming from next door. He was confused at first but then he realised next door was the bathroom. _'What if Jay slipped!'_ He thought. He quickly got up and ran next door. When he opened the door he expected to see his brother on the ground in pain. Well he was partly right, Jayden was on the ground but he had a tail!

 

Lukes eyes widened when he saw his little brothers new....features. "J-Jay" He says. Jayden whips his head around. "L-Luke!" Jayden stuttered. Luke stood frozen watching the creature on the bathroom floor. Lukes phone started ringing breaking him out of his trance. He saw it was one of his mates and accepted the call. "Hello." He said. "Dude! You ok? You stopped answering our texts." His friend, Chris asked. "Uhh" Luke says while looking at his fish brother. He didn't know what to say. Did he tell the truth? 

 

While thinking he looked into his little brothers eyes and saw fear. Lukes gaze softened. Jayden knew as much as he did which was pretty much nothing. "Ahh its ok just about to have some cake. I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up. He ran over to his brother pulled him into his lap as much as he could and hugged him. "What the hell have you done to yourself?" Luke asks. Jayden shakes his head. "I don't know i just wanted to have a shower." Jayden replied. Luke nodded. He reached up and grabbed a towel. He then started wiping down his little brothers tail. "W-What are you doing?" Jayden asks. "Just trust me on this." Luke replied not taking his eyes off Jaydens tail.

 

After a little while of wiping they tail finally disappeared and Jaydens legs reappeared. Jayden looked at Luke with wide eyes. "How did you know that would work?" Jayden asks. "I used to watch a show called H20 when i was younger. The girls on their touched water, 10 seconds later they grew tails. They had to dry off to get their legs back." Luke replied. "Great so now i get a freaking tail whenever i touch water?!" Jayden asks. "Sure as hell looks like it." Luke replies. Jayden started to break down. "I'm a freak." He says. Luke shook his head. "You're not a freak Jayden. You're a merman."

 

**\----------#----------**

Jayden and look had spend a while up in Jaydens room talking about it. Luke promised to keep it a secret and that he would help Jayden find out why this was happening and protect from everything he could. They eventually walked downstairs and finally got to have some cake. _'Well at least something good happened.'_ Jayden thought as he bit into the cake. He looked over at Luke who smiled at him. They both knew one thing now. They were in this together.


End file.
